Denying is
by misa-chan46
Summary: Collaboration story of Kozato Enma00 and misa-chan46. It means that we both took turns in writing a part of the story. READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE! We might change genre later ;


Denying is...

BY: Kozato Enma00 and misa-chan46

* * *

><p><em>misa-chan46: Welcome everybodaay! It's nice to see you on this stormy morning!<em>

_Kozato Enma00: Maaaaaan! This chapter is such a blast! XD _

_misa-chan46: It is HALF GOOD. I only wrote half of it eh XD Joke lang, mah buddeh :D_

_Kozato Enma00: Ouch...I am indeed hurt my friend...OTL _

_misa-chan46: As if! I made a million criticisms of your spelling errors already and you didn't WHINE like a baby. TOUGHEN UP ! Jk lang_ ;)

_Kozato Enma00: Waaaiiii! OTL -has sulked in an emo corner-_

_misa-chan46: Me so sorry! D: ... let's just get on with the damn story before any waterworks ruin the fireworks we just bought._

_Kozato Enma00: YESH! THAT'S RIGHT! AND NOW, Here we present -*epic drum roll- OUR FIREWORKS! _

_misa-chan46: OW! Those frickin fireworks fell on my head! Next time I won't do a collab with you! Yes ... 'turns head to audience' ... THIS IS A COLLABORATION STORY MADE BY "Kozato Enma00" and "misa-chan46". YAAAAY." _

_Kozato Enma00: OMFG! Sorry about that, I forgot to put them in a container! O_O _

_misa-chan46: LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE YOU HAVE TO SEND ME TO THE ER. _

* * *

><p>It was one funny sunny morning for a lavander haired girl named Hotaru Imai and her ever so cheerful brunette best friend, Mikan Sakura.<br>They were both lazily arguing about random topics when a shadow got in the way of Mikan's sunlight. It was Natsume

Natsume's raven hair covered his ruby red orbs. His ruby eyes behind his silky soft hair were lazily staring at Mikan. Mikan only tilted her head until Natsume hissed, "Get out of the way polka dots, you're blocking my spot."

Mikan blew the rude attitude off. She was already sixteen; she was far too old and was used to it by now. The name-calling however, ruined her stereotypic perfect sunny morning.

"Why Natsume you pervert! You never change do you?" Mikan complained loudly with a pout.

Natsume covered his ears and looked away, "Shut up little girl, you're making my ears bleed". With that, the two started arguing like they do in the old days.

Hotaru took one look at the couple, yawned, and stood up. She checked her watch and found out that it was far too early to be bothered, and therefore left.

"You disgusting pervert! How dare you bring that subject up again? Hmph!" Mikan said, pouting a little bit more and folding her arms across her chest.

_Damn it. She just looks too cute not to be messed with_ , Natsume thought, his lips forming a small smile.

The blonde behind Natsume sighed, he stroked his bunny's soft white fur. He chuckled silently at the couple and took his leave as well, for he didn't want to be a third wheel in the two's 'sweet and loving' argument.

"Why wouldn't I, polka dots? You're just too... sickeningly cheerful not to be annoyed and-"

"Oi."

Natsume and Mikan paid no attention to this.

"OI. YOU BICKERING IDIOTS. GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS. YOU'RE LATE." Natsume stopped talking and sighed. "We'll get back to class, so shut up already Tsubasa."

Mikan clung on to Tsubasa at the moment she saw him, "Waaaaaaaah! Tsubasa-senpai! Natsume is being mean!"

"Natsume. Stay behind after class, I need to talk to you about something. Go back to your classes." Tsubasa said, a smirk on his lips.

Natsume 'hn'ed and decided to walk away. At the moment Natsume was totally out of sight, Tsubasa wiped the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, 'Phew...I must have made him too angry.'

And Mikan was left alone. "Guys? Hey, guys? Don't leave me here!" she yelled, running after Natsume.

Natsume looked back with an angry face, "Why bother running after me? Why not just run after that shadow bastard instead?" he icily spoke. There was no need denying it. He was certainly jealous.

_Why am I jealous though? He never said anything , well, he did have that look on his face as if he was about to devour her, and he looked at her in a way as if a long wait was done; damn it, was he waiting for her to age? Why am I thinking about this, anyway?_ , he thought, contemplating on recent events.

A grin appeared on Mikan's face as soon as she saw Natsume's disturbed facial expression, "You're jealous, aren't you Natsume?"

This caught Natsume off guard.

"What?"

"I said, you're jealous, aren't you?" she said, confirmation seen in her eyes.

Natsume might have not denied in his heart, but in his word, he is denying with all his strength, "No I'm not. What gave you such idea?"

"Nothing. Let's just go back to class already!" Mikan said, her usual cheery self showing again.

When Natsume starting walking, however, she mumbled under her breath. "That sneaky sneaky little liar is going down!"

As they walked, Natsume glanced at Mikan and muttered to himself, "I shouldn't keep my guard down around that polka dots..."

Much to Natsume's dismay, Mikan had slyly led him to the Dangerous Ability Class only to see that their teacher, Persona and Nobara Ibaragi sharing a sweet and fluffy moment.

"Hey pandas, maybe we should leave." Natsume suggested, Mikan nodded.

When they were finally walking Mikan stopped dead tracked after she just realized what Natsume had called her, "WHY YOU PERVERT!" Natsume covered his ears, "I can't believe you're still wearing those panties after 6 years..."

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

* * *

><p><em>Kozato Enma00: The end, thank you for reading~ XD There are no more chapters too come~ <em>

_misa-chan46: HEEY. You keep forgetting about the specialty chapters!_

_Kozato Enma00: Specialty of chapters? There's a thing like that? O_O _

_misa-chan46: Didn't we agree to write one chapter each by ourselves?_

_Kozato Enma00: OMFG! O_O I forgot! _

_misa-chan46: Oh well. By the way people ... 'inclines head to audience' ... this is **NOT** a comedy show. If you think it is, you better get your brain out of the pickle juice jar and hurry the hell out of Antartica! _

_Kozato Enma00: She's kidding! This is a comedy show! XD_

_misa-chan46: You better stop joking around, or I'll use my secret powahs against you! I was formerly named AI ENMA, THE HELL GIRL. And I wasn't called that damn awesome name for nothing! And don't you dare raise the point that we both have Enma in our names or YOU WON'T GET COOKIE!_

_Kozato Enma00: But this is a comedy show! And since you people are watching you need to pay us reviews! And well...YOU ARE AI ENMA But I am Shimon Decimo! The uber powerful boss of Shimon Famiglia! . _

_misa-chan46: WTH? Just write your specialty chapter and leave me alone! **TO THE AUDIENCE: IF YOU DON'T GIVE US REVIEWS ( 1 review = 1 rabbit) WE WILL STARVE TO DEATH BECAUSE WE QUIT OUR DAY JOBS FOR THIS.**_

Kozato Enma00 's special chapter coming up next ;)


End file.
